Powerless
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Marissa Lawler is Jerry's youngest daughter. She's got a baby boy from a relationship that didn't pan out so well. She knows Seth from back when she was in college. The two have a checkered past that they don't talk about. Now that they're working in the same company will that past come out front and center?/Seth RollinsxOC.
1. Desire

"Dad you don't have a choice. I'm going with you." I said as I stood across from him packing my own bag. I was also packing a bag for my little boy.

"Marissa, you don't have to go with me." Jerry said as he looked at his youngest.

"You don't have a choice. One I've booked tickets for Hunter and I and two I've signed a contract. So Hunter and I are now permanent fixtures in your work live." I said.

"Fine. Just watch yourself out there." Jerry said as he moved to kiss me on the forehead.

"Daddy I can watch myself." I said with a smile as I finished packing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~November 12th, 2012 Columbus, Ohio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was wearing a cobalt blue mini-dress with black high heeled shoes. I'd put in a pair of crimson contact lenses to cover my normally pretty green eyes. I'd left my brown hair down so it framed my face.

I was standing in the back with Dad and I was holding Hunter in his blue blanket. It was finally time for us to go.

"You ready for this Rissa?" Dad asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied as we walked toward gorilla. I gave Dad a kiss on the cheek before we walked through the curtain. I listened to the announcer announce the two of us.

I stood in the ring and smiled at JR. He moved to hug me too. I gave him a one armed hug while trying not to squish Hunter.

I stood next to my dad as he started talking. I was watching him out of the corner of my eye. Out of the three of us I was the only one who'd gotten this protective of my dad.

When CM Punk's music hit I looked at my dad. JR and Jerry helped me out of the ring and I went to go stand by my Dad who had taken a seat.

"Rissa hand me Hunter." Dad said. I passed my dad Hunter and stood there watching CM Punk as he ended up making fun of my Dad's heart attack.

I saw red. I looked over at my dad.

"What the hell did he just do? Dad can I kill him?" I asked quietly.

"Rissy no." Dad replied. I smiled at Justin when he brought me a seat. I sat down and crossed my legs. Dad handed me Hunter back.

The rest of the show I sat in silence. I kept looking down at Hunter. My little Hunter. His father was a secret from my Dad. It had been going okay, but in the end it hadn't turned out okay. It had turned out horrible. It had quickly followed by my Dad's heart attack.

I kissed Hunter on his forehead as I held him. He was my world. I would do anything for him. I paid attention to the show, but mainly I was paying attention to my Dad. If I lost him I don't know what I would have done.

It was why I was Daddy's Little Girl and Lawler's Princess. I needed my daddy. I know that sounds like I'm four, but it's the truth. I took one hand off of Hunter and put it on my dad's hand that sat on the table. He gave my hand a squeeze. I looked over at him and smiled. He gave me a smile, but didn't ask questions because he was working. I allowed him to work. I wouldn't get involved in that. At least not yet.

I had a degree that would allow me to do what he does. Once the show was over we stood.

"Marissa I'll take Hunter if you want to go do some exploring." Dad said.

"Dad there isn't anything here. I want to go home. I need to take these contacts out." I said. Dad shook his head.

"I don't think we were introduced." Michael Cole said as he leaned over Dad.

"Marissa Lawler." I said as I shook his hand while keep a hold on Hunter.

"Pleasure to meet you." Michael said.

"It's nice to meet you too. I do want to thank you for what you did back in Montreal when my Dad had his heart attack." I said.

"Rissa come on. It's time we head home." Jerry said. I nodded my head and gave Michael and Phoenix a final wave before dad and I walked to the back. I just had no idea that everything I had worked so hard to create would fall apart within days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday November 17th, 2012 Indianapolis, Indiana~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were back again. This time I'd gone with a simple pair of jeans and a blue blouse. Hunter was sleeping comfortably in my lap and I was more focused on making sure my dad was sitting next to me and was comfortable.

I'd been introduced to JBL so we all knew each other. I sat quietly watching the pay-per-view. It was what I was assuming was a normal pay-per-view. I was focused on the two men in my life. I was watching Punk's match. I looked at Scarlett as she stood there. There was something about Scarlett. Maybe it was because I'd seen her after the show on Monday and she'd seemed like any other mom. She had an arm around her son Kamden and was just happy.

I had a feeling she didn't approve of what Punk and Paul had done to mock Dad's heart attack, but she wasn't one to voice her opinion right now.

I watched the match and my heart stopped towards the end. My breath caught in my throat and I was tense. I tried not to let it show. The moment I let it show would be the moment my dad asked questions. I knew one of the men attacking Ryback.

Once Punk won Cole said it was Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns from NXT.

"Marissa you okay?" Dad asked as the pay-per-view went off the air.

"Yeah. Daddy do you mind watching Hunter for a few minutes?" I asked.

"No of course not darling." Dad replied. I smiled at him and we gathered our stuff. I gave Hunter to Dad and started looking around backstage.

It didn't take me long to find him. I cleared my throat as I approached him and his buddies. They turned and I saw the recognition flash across his face.

"Rissy?" He asked.

"Hey." I answered trying to gather everything around me. I needed to keep my head together. Our past was filled with too many memories.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I work here. Come on Ty are you that surprised I work here?" I asked. He thought for a second before he shook his head.

"Daddy's little princess wouldn't go far from him would she?" He asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Who is the broad?" One of them asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? First of all I'm not a broad. Second of all my name is Marissa. Marissa Lawler." I replied. The anger that flared up in me was dangerous. Dad once said you didn't want to piss me off if you had a choice. I guess I was nasty when I lost my temper.

"We'll talk again soon Rissy." Seth said. I nodded my head. If I hadn't been looking at him I wouldn't have caught something quickly flit across his face before he turned and left with the other two.

I stood there trying to figure out what had flitted across his face as he left. He couldn't have missed me considering how he was the one to end the contact between us.

I breathe caught as it hit me. Oh man oh man this was going to be bad. The emotion I'd seen was something that shouldn't be there. His emotion could have many explanations. Oh man. What I'd seen and barely caught scared me a little.

Desire.


	2. Longing

**Author's Note: Ha okay I had no idea why the little laugh was involved in the beginning. Anyway Marissa and Seth are back. Just this time Marissa asks a very important question of her Dad. Thanks to Eva for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday November 19****th****, 2012 Dayton, Ohio (Marissa's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dad, Cole, Dragon, Chimera, and I were getting the announce table ready. I glanced back over to where Avery and Justin were sitting. I'd been introduced to the two of them last week. Avery was a sweetheart. Then again Avery was doing the same thing I was doing. Juggling this and a baby. Though Hunter was months older than her little girl.

Her little Caterina Tori Roode. Or so she said her last name was Roode. The way Justin acts with her suggests otherwise, but I'm not one to pry.

Means people stay out of my person life. Heaven knows it was complicated enough as it is.

"Hey Dad." I said as he finished adjusting little things on his side of the desk.

"Yes Marissa?" Dad asked.

"So hypothetically how do you feel about cheaters?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

"No of course not. I just want your opinion." I replied putting a smile on my face.

"I don't generally approve of them Marissa." Dad said. Oh shit he was going to kill me if he ever found out.

"Okay. Thanks." I said as I settled down. I looked over at Michael who looked confused until Phoenix showed up and settled into her place. Phoenix settling in meant it was about to begin.

Tonight I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a Bitter Sweet Got Swag Yellow Tee Shirt.

"I have to ask Marissa do you have swag?" Chimera asked with a smile.

"I like to believe I do." I answered with a return smile. The show started and I settled back to watch. I watched each match and segment with interest. Anytime Hunter needed me I would stop to get him out of his carrier and take care of him.

It was toward the end of the show and I was holding Hunter. He was looking up at me and I smiled down at him. His eye color had started to change. I didn't know how, but my little baby boy had ended up with complete heterochromia. I had panicked like any new mother when it started happening when he was three months old. I'd taken him to a pediatrician who pointed me to an eye doctor that worked on babies. He'd explained to me that everything was fine he would just have two different eye colors. His right one was darker than his left. I assumed that his left eye color would be green while his right would be a brown color.

Luckily Dad hasn't known the guy I was dating well who was Hunter's father. There would be some serious questions then. I looked up to see Paul Heyman in the ring. He brought out Punk, Scarlett, and Kamden. I listened as they talked. I looked down at Hunter when he placed a hand on my cheek. I smiled at him. I turned my head to kiss his palm. My eyes widened when Ryback's music hit. I watched as Scarlett and Kamden quickly left the ring.

Everything suddenly went into a blur. Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns appeared. I moved off of reflex. I went into the corner where Justin and Avery were. As I watched I was taken back to when I'd first revealed I was pregnant to the guy I was dating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thirteen months earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My hands were fisted in the carpet as I glared at him. It took everything in me to not attack him. He'd been hitting me for a good solid hour. He'd been yelling during that time too. The doorbell went.

"Go get it." He growled at me. I pushed myself up from the carpet and walked past him. He better pray that it wasn't my father at the door. I paused just in front of the door and looked at the mirror I'd hung there.

I almost didn't realize the face looking back at me. My lip was split and bleeding, I had bruises on both of my cheeks, and I had the beginnings of a black eye on my right eye. It would explain why it was getting harder to see. A quick glance down at my arms showed more bruises. I sighed and winced as that caused more blood to come from my lip. I opened the door and froze.

"Tyler what are you doing here?" I asked as I looked up at him. I watched as disbelief flitted across his face until it was replaced by rage.

"Rissy what happened?" He asked quietly his voice carrying a dangerous edge.

"You wouldn't believe I tripped and fell would you?" I asked.

"Rissy don't play me for a fool. What happened to you?" He growled.

"Marissa! Who is it you little slut?" His voice drifted from the back of the house still with that sharp edge I'd listened to for an hour. I looked up at Tyler. That rage just got replaced with a look of murderous hatred. I backed up quickly as Tyler stalked into the house. He slammed the door.

"Tyler come on get your temper together." I said as I walked backwards as he stalked through the house.

"Rissy have you seen your face?" Tyler hissed.

"Briefly." I said as I stopped walking and had me putting my hands on his chest.

"Tyler you going to jail won't help. Let me do it. Let me send him." I pleaded my hands fisting in the t-shirt. Tyler stopped and looked down at me.

"Marissa why didn't you answer me?" My current, or should I say ex-boyfriend, growled as he stalked into the room.

Tyler looked from me to him.

"This is the prick that hit you?" Tyler asked. I removed my hands from his chest.

"And you are?" Sam, ex-boyfriend, asked. I looked between the two of them. Sam was short compared to Tyler. Sam was 5'8" compared to Tyler's 6'1". Not only that if I had to put money on who would win a fight between the two I would say it would be Tyler. Hell I could beat Sam in a fight.

"I'm a friend who doesn't like her face being messed up." Tyler said as he stepped up to Sam. I was thinking about getting involved, but the doorbell drew my attention again. I went to answer still hoping it wasn't my dad. I opened the door to see two uniformed officers.

"Hi." I said.

"Ma'am we received a call about a disturbance. What happened to your face?" One asked.

"Her boyfriend happened." Tyler said. I whirled around to look at him. My first glance was at his knuckles to make sure he hadn't beaten Sam.

"Ma'am did he hit you?" The other officer asked.

"Yes sir." I replied as I turned to face him.

"You going to press charges?" The first asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Is he in the residents now?" The second asked.

"Yes sir." I replied as I stepped back and allowed them to enter.

"Dad is going to kill me." I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"And why is he going to kill you?" Tyler asked as he followed me.

"I let a guy beat me for an hour Tyler. What was the good of him training me if I don't use it?" I asked.

"Rissy he'll understand." Tyler said.

"Not about everything." I whispered as I stood in the kitchen. I watched as one cop walked by with a kicking and screaming Sam.

"We'll need a statement." The second one said as he approached.

"Of course." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dad had been pissed when I called him. I'd had to go visit him to deliver the news. I had to tell him not only had I gotten beat on for an hour, but I had to tell him I was pregnant.

The bad thing was that days later Tyler had ended all of our contact.

As I watched Seth now I wondered if he'd still want to protect me. Once he was finished putting Ryback through a table he turned to look at me.

I swallowed and again caught just a barest glimpse of something as he looked at Hunter and me. Something that scared me even more than his previous emotion of desire. I looked away as I mulled it over. He shouldn't have looked at me like that.

We were never going to work out. I knew that. He'd actually told me that when he'd ended our contact.

"_Marissa we're fooling ourselves. We were never going to work out as friends or anything else. It's better if we just don't speak._" His voice echoed in my head. Once the show was done Dad and I got everything together to leave.

"Rissa are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah Daddy. I've been okay for a while now." I replied as I looked out the window of the rental. That emotion still bouncing around in my brain and causing an ache in my chest. His look should have never happened. It never should have happened. It made us so powerless.

Longing.


	3. Hate

**Author's Note: Emotions play high and well Marissa has to defend herself. Thanks to Eva, coolchic79260, and serena dade for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday November 26****th****, 2012 Lafayette, Louisiana (Tyler's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean, Roman, and I were well in a hidden corner. We were still surprising everyone. I looked at the two of them. I wasn't really focused on anything until I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see Marissa walking by with Layla.

"So tell me have you seen any of the guys interesting?" Layla asked. I watched Marissa shake her head.

"No. Well I've been here for a few weeks as it is. But there is this one guy." Marissa said.

"Well tell." Layla said. Marissa shook her head.

"I really don't think he likes me. Actually we used to be really good friends way before I started, but there was this incident with my ex-boyfriend happened and he broke off all of our contact." Marissa said. I sat up straighter and leaned forward a little. Was she talking about me? She couldn't be. But I was the only one other than her father that knew what that prick of an ex had done to her.

"Sometimes men can be so clueless." Layla said. I watched Marissa smile before she and Layla kept walking. I made a move to stand, but Roman put a hand on my wrist.

"Don't go after her. She's not worth your time." Dean said. I sat back down and looked after her. But I made no move to go after. I wanted to go after her, but I would listen to those around me. We'd huddle back here until it was time.

I closed my eyes. What I saw made me question exactly why I'd ended the relationship we had. It was just a slide show of us just hanging out. Going to the movies or other friend stuff. It was how we worked. What stood out was the anger when I'd seen Marissa beat up. I shouldn't have been pissed off about it. I shouldn't have wanted to kill the man who did it to her. That wasn't a friend's response.

Then again some of our relationship had gone past the friend zone, but that wasn't here or now.

Now what I saw was Marissa as she was dressed while she talked with Layla. She was wearing a Ponte Embellished Dress from bebe with Harlow metallic slingback pumps. Her beautiful brown hair was curled and held with an ornate rhinestone studded crown hair clip. She also had a white piece of ribbon tied so the bow was in the back and a crown in the front around her neck.

"Rollins pay attention." Dean said. My eyes snapped open and I looked at him.

"We came here for a reason not to get distracted by some pretty girl whose father will no doubt beat you if you even looked at her wrong." Dean said.

"You're right." I said as I tuned into their conversation again. They were right. They always were. We settled back and waited patiently for our time. We'd get our chance eventually. We liked showing up when everyone least expected it. We talked and bided our time. We knew when we were going to go out. It would just be a matter of time.

"So explain to us how you know Lawler's daughter." Dean said.

"I knew her from back when I worked in the independents in the South." I said.

"What did Daddy's princess go see your matches?" Dean asked. I shook my head.

"No. Marissa didn't watch any other promotions, but WWE. It was an accident we met." I replied. It really had been. I'd stayed in this motel and she was there for some purpose I can't remember. I'd been sent out to get ice and I bumped into her in the hall. I'd actually knocked her on her butt. Marissa had come out spitting mad. She had cursed me up and down for not paying attention. I'd been taken aback especially when she stood up and continued yelling at me. She also had started getting physical with me. She'd started shoving me mostly.

Off of reflex I'd grabbed her. She'd fought until I'd managed to get her calmed down. She followed me to the ice machine. We talked along the way. It was then that we got to know each other. We'd exchanged phone numbers and well the rest was history.

"Dude focus. How did you guys meet?" Dean asked.

"I ran into her at a motel. She wasn't exactly happy to have that happen." I answered. Dean nodded his head and we continued talking quietly. Eventually we all stood. We would have to filter our way through the crowd. It was about time for us to make their appearance.

I looked over once we made it through the crowd. Marissa was sitting there holding her son. She glanced over at us. I didn't let anything pass over my face. We waited until the match finished and we got into the ring. I looked up to see the announcers have fled the announce table off of reflex. Marissa has handed her son to her father.

Once we finished fighting Ryback we got out of the ring. What happened next came off of reflex. I approached Marissa. Marissa looked up at me. Her pretty green eyes covered by golden contacts. Marissa's head went around as Dean and Roman closed her in. Standing this close brought every memory back to startling clarity.

I remembered how smooth and soft her skin was. How soft and silky her hair was slipping through my fingers. One of the most important things was the way she smelled. Just that was enough to facilitate every memory. I put one hand in her hair. Her eyes widened a little and she struggled just a little, but a little tug from me was enough.

As I leaned down I was taken aback to the way everything via the way she smelled. It was an intoxicating mix of vanilla sugar cookies and jasmine. Her body was tense, but I knew what I was going for. I closed the distance between the two of us and kissed her. Her hands went to my chest getting caught in the armor that we wore. I don't know why but without warning her mouth opened. I took advantage of that moment and was reminded of how sweet she tasted. Suddenly she pushed back with all of her strength.

She growled at me and before she could do much more Dean grabbed her next. I was close enough that I could hear him.

"You want to play with us Princess? We'll play." Dean said. Marissa struggled until Roman grabbed Marissa's hair. Marissa froze. What Dean did next had me forcing every instinct to stay still. Dean kissed Marissa. I glanced quickly at Jerry who didn't look entirely happy about it. Dean let her go. Marissa had nowhere to go because Roman still had her hair. I watched as Marissa glared at me once before Roman turned her to face him.

Roman kissed her and made the mistake of releasing her hair. When he let go and moved away Marissa slapped him. She rounded on me and leveled me with a look that made everything freeze. We turned away from her and looked at the ring where CM Punk and Scarlett Punk stood in the ring.

We left and I tried to forget the look Marissa had given me. Tried to forget that look Marissa had given me. We left and it was still with me.

The look she'd given me had been filled with an emotion I hadn't expected from her.

Hate.


	4. Passion

**Author's Note: The Shield starts a dangerous game. A game that they forgot to mention to Seth about. This is going to be fun. Thanks to Eva and coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday December 3****rd****, 2012 Greensboro, North Carolina (Tyler's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We'd been hidden until the show started. I hadn't seen or even heard Marissa. I'd caught her scent every once in a while. The smell was still the most intoxicating smell to me.

When Kane and Daniel came out we came out in the crowd. Kane has a mike and says that if The Shield is here to combat injustice, then they should come down to the ring right now. We didn't move. I could see the top of Marissa's head and realized that she wasn't holding or have her son anywhere near her. That was unlike her. I mentally shook myself and focused on what was going on.

Without meaning to I kept looking over at Marissa. She wasn't even looking at those of us in the crowd. She was focused on the match. We wait and bided our time. Titus had just tagged Young back in when we made our way closer to the ring.

When the match finished we hit the ring. We smashed Kane's arm between the steel steps and the steel post. We laid Bryan out with the triple team powerbomb. We paused and all looked at Marissa. Her pretty brown hair had various flowers woven in it. If my money was right she had tuberoses, apricot roses, and jasmine flowers in her hair.

I looked at Dean as he winked at her. Marissa's jaw dropped and she looked at her dad. I looked at Dean before we left the arena through the crowd. Once we made it to our little spot I looked at them.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Those flowers in her hair were from us." Dean answered.

"What?" I asked.

"The Shield sent her flowers to put in her hair." Dean replied.

"Dean what are we doing? She hasn't done any injustice." I said.

"She hasn't done it yet." Dean said.

"What do you mean by yet?" I asked.

"She'll do something eventually. It is in her blood." Dean replied. I knew better then to argue and we settled down. We had a little TV set up that let us keep an eye on the show. We realized that Marissa had a headset when Cole directed a question at her.

"Rissa where is your son?" Cole asked.

"He's with his uncle. I managed to get one of my brothers to agree to watch my boy for me." Marissa answered.

"Figured you'd want your boy with you all of the time." Cole said.

"Well I need a little break from him sometimes and sometimes Hunter needs to step away from this environment." Marissa said. Cole didn't respond and after a while the next thing we heard was Jerry this time talking to Marissa.

"Take your time. Nothing is going to happen to me." Jerry said. I watched as Marissa stood and left.

"Wonder where she's going?" I said.

"If I was a betting man I would say she's going to go take the flowers out of her hair." Dean said. We settled silently and watched the show.

"I have an idea." Dean said.

"And are you going to enlighten us?" I asked.

"Well if the little girl wants to play games then we play back." Dean replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Well we keep sending her little presents. I think we should also surround her again." Dean said. I didn't like that plan.

"She hasn't done anything wrong though. She doesn't fit our justice crusade." I pointed out.

"Just wait. The princess will. They always do." Dean said. I didn't argue with him, but settled down. As I crossed my arms over my chest I closed my eyes briefly. What assaulted me was a memory Marissa and I tried not to speak about. Not because we were ashamed, but because it dredged up feelings we didn't want to feel.

Feelings that scared the two of us.

We couldn't even blame alcohol because we'd both been sober as hell. It had also been in her house that she'd shared with her boyfriend, that I hadn't known about, that was neither here nor there though.

In my memory I'd been watching her sleep in her bed. She'd been turned on her side facing me. She was asleep. I traced her cheekbone absently. She was beautiful. It was at that moment that I felt the first twinges of something that I shouldn't have.

Everything about Marissa was beautiful. The way she always seemed to smile and most importantly the way that she would sometimes wear contacts that changed the color of her pretty green eyes. The color I liked most on her was her natural beautiful green. It was at the moment while we shared that same bed sixteen months ago. It was at that moment that I felt something that most people described as love. It was something that had scared me. Something that when I walked in and saw her face after her ex had hit her caused every protective instinct I owned to go into overdrive.

Then again those instincts had been sparked last week too. I opened my eyes and looked at Dean and Roman. Where they were going was a dangerous game. Marissa would fight with everything she possessed.

As I sat there mulling it over I had a nagging thought in the back of my head. I didn't know what it was and didn't want to place it.

I watched as Marissa walked back down the ramp during AJ's match. Her every movement was fluid and graceful. The memories it brought back. The memories of her watching her in the ring with her dad. Watching Jerry teach his baby girl how to fight. Watching her and her brothers as they messed around in the ring. She made everything seem so easy. I stood.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Nowhere actually." I replied as I sat back down. Where I was going would be stupid and give me away. I crossed my legs at the knee and watched. We wouldn't be out for a while. I just needed to talk to Marissa. I didn't have her phone number anymore though.

We watched the CM Punk and Miz thing.

"I take it we're going to fight this injustice." I said.

"Be a good idea." Dean said. We didn't move. We just settled back. It would be a while before we showed up. Well at least that's what I thought. After a while the show continued on its own. Cena and Sheamus against Dolph and Show ended with Cena and Sheamus winning.

Sandow came down and did his little thing until Santino came down. It resulted in a match and Sandow winning.

Ziggler and Vickie were talking and he demanded a rematch against Cena at TLC. Vickie told him to go steal the show, but resisted a kiss. Ziggler told her that someone was in her office. Vickie walked in to see Brad Maddox.

"Figures he wouldn't stay away for long." I said. He said he was here to ensure that no one ever forgets his name. After a quick commercial break Brad is trying to convince her to give him a contract. She decides to give him a match tonight instead.

Sin Cara had a match against Alberto Del Rio. Alberto had brought Apolinaria with him. I wasn't really interested in how this match would go. In the end after the two of them doing a decent job of entertaining everyone Alberto won via the cross-arm breaker. Vince was shown telling some production assistant to tell Vickie to meet him in the ring for a conversation.

Vince makes the Dolph and Cena match for TLC a ladder match for the Money in the Bank Briefcase. Vince then says if Punk fails his lie detector test that Paul Heyman will face Ryback next week on RAW. Vince congratulates her.

I look at Dean and Roman when they stand. I stand and follow them. I had a feeling I knew where we were going. We watched Brad's really short match with Orton. We then made our way down to the ring. I got the first shot in on Randy and then we started our attack. In the end we hit our triple team powerbomb on him in the middle of the ring. I look over at Marissa. Her brown hair has no flowers in it and she glares at the three of us.

We were playing a very dangerous game. We leave. We go back to our corner and wait. We wouldn't put in another appearance until the lie detector thing.

"Told you she went to take the flowers out of her hair." Dean said. I nodded my head in agreement. The Vickie segment and the match went by in a quick blur. It was time for the lie detector part.

We watched as Punk started answering questions Miz was asking.

We stand and make our way out. We hit the ring before Punk could answer if he had any contact with Brad Maddox or the Shield. We clear out the set. We hit the triple team powerbomb on Miz. Punk and Scarlett were standing on the outside. Scarlett looks worried. Team Hell No hits the ring, but we beat them down. Ryback's music hits and he comes down.

Between Ryback and Team Hell No we are sent back into the crowd. Punk climbs back into the ring and stands over the fallen Miz.

We're watching as Punk starts to celebrate. Scarlett is pointing and telling him something, but Ryback enters and decimates Punk. He puts Punk through the table. Ryback's music hits and he celebrates as RAW goes off the air. Scarlett looks on in worry.

We get our stuff together and leave. Another week had come and gone. Next week was going to be another game with Marissa probably.

I was walking toward where my rental was when a soft touch wrapped around my wrist. I paused and turned to see Marissa standing there.

"Rissy." I said quietly. She didn't say anything just slapped me. I dropped my bag and grabbed both of her wrists in one hand. I pushed her up against the wall behind us. I took both of her hands and pushed them against the wall above her head.

"Where do you get off on hitting me?" I growled.

"The same place you get off on messing with me. What have I done to draw the Shield to me?" She growled as she fought a little more. Her movements brought everything back into stark relief. There'd been a good two inches between our bodies. Our faces were closer together so we could growl at each other quietly.

I moved and pressed our bodies together so I was pressing her against the wall.

"Don't ask me." I hissed.

"Really Tyler? Really I'm not an idiot." Marissa fired.

"Dean is hoping you'll do some sort of injustice. He thinks you will." I said.

"You started it though. You started it by kissing me." I said. I could hear others coming. So to end this argument before someone overheard us. I kissed her. The moment our lips connected everything felt so right. My grip on her wrists loosened enough that she had both of her hands free.

I found them tangled in my hair. I heard people pass by us. I was glad that I could shield her from prying eyes. Anyone on the main roster finds out about this and she would never live it down. Making out with a member of the Shield that may as well alienate her. My hands off of reflex went to her hips. Right at this moment everything clicked. Everything fell back into place. Once the last of them had passed by with not a sideways glance at me I pulled back. I expected her to hit me again, but what cloudy her green eyes made everything stand out in sharp relief.

"Phone." Marissa said as she held out her hand. I fumbled in my pockets to pull it out. I handed it to her. I watched as she did something on my phone before handing it back to me.

"Just know if the Shield does anything else to me this never happened Tyler." Marissa said as she walked away. I looked after her before looking down at my phone. I wondered what she did. Off of a whim I checked out my contacts. I found her name and number. I smiled just a little smile to myself before picking up my bag and leaving.

What had clouded her eyes had been something I'd seen a handful of times in her eyes.

Passion.


	5. Gratitude

**Author's Note: A break from their game. Only there is a moment after the show. Way after the show. Thanks to Eva, MistyKnight, and coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday December 10****th****, 2012 Newark, New Jersey (Marissa's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The show hadn't started yet. I was in the back with both my dad and Hunter. We were standing in catering. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a cross with a crown titled off of it. I had pulled my brown hair into a ponytail. I was also wearing contact that made my eyes a purple color.

I looked at Dad.

"So we have to talk." I said.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"We have to talk about Hunter's father." I answered.

"Rissa are you finally going to tell me who it is?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Lawler." Vickie's voice interrupted what I was about to say.

Dad and I looked at her.

"Marissa you have a match at the Slammy's." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you want to attack the Shield then you can wrestle." She answered.

"Fine." I said. Vickie nodded her head and left.

"So who is Hunter's father?" Dad asked.

"Not here. Too many ears." I said.

"Does this have to do with your question about my feelings on cheaters?" Dad asked.

"A little." I said. I sighed as I brushed one hand down Hunter's cheek.

"So did Brian or Kevin agree to watching Hunter for you?" Dad asked.

"At TLC or at the Slammy's?" I asked.

"TLC." Dad answered.

"I got a no go from both of them, but I've got a girl who used to watch Hunter for me." I said.

"She reliable?" Dad asked.

"Yeah Dad she's got four kids on her own." I answered. Dad nodded his head. We realized we had to go. We walked out and I made sure I had everything for Hunter. We walked out and got settled down. I quickly glanced at my phone. Tyler and I had been texting since I've given him my number.

It had been like old times. Except for when he'd asked for a picture that I hadn't felt comfortable texting him. Sometimes Tyler and I were the best of friends and other times we crossed lines that shouldn't be crossed. It just depended on the moods I guess.

The kiss from last Monday still haunted me. He had brought back into stark relief why I'd always felt something for him. I looked at the random assistant from the back that snuck down to the ring. He handed me one single flower. It was a white rose with dark pink edges around all of the petals. It was really beautiful. He handed it to me and left.

Dad turned his computer to me just as the show started. I used it to look up what the meaning of this flower was. What I read had a blush covering my face. I picked up my phone and opened a text message.

I put Tyler as the contact it was going to.

"_Tyler did you just send me a flower or was it the Shield?_"

I sent it and listened to Dad, Cole, Dragon, Chimera, and Phoenix start to call the show. I wasn't really paying attention to anything going on. I was instead watching Hunter and keeping an eye on my phone. When it vibrated lightly and played a little bit of "Wanted Dead or Alive" the Rock of Ages version by Tom Cruise and Julianne Hough I couldn't help my smile.

I looked down to see that Tyler had answered finally.

"_Just me Rissy. Dean isn't doing anything today."_

I was a little impressed that Dean wasn't doing anything. I was also a little scared about the meaning of this flower. Maybe to Seth it wasn't that meaning. Maybe it was just a pretty flower. Reading too far into a relationship that wasn't there was stupid and irresponsible. It would leave me powerless to my own emotions. It would leave me open to being hurt again. I didn't want to be hurt again. Once was enough of a lesson for me.

The entire show was a blur for me. I honestly paid attention, but none of it really sunk in because I was so focused on my inner musings. So worried about my uncertainty. I'd shown him every skeleton in my closet save for one. That one would have made how I handled raising Hunter very differently.

I shook it off when what felt like out of the blue Cole said something about the Shield. I looked up from looking at Hunter. My pretty little boy. What I saw was indeed the Shield. I wasn't looking at Dean or Roman. The one I was watching was Seth. Off of reflex something in my made me want to stand. I resisted the urge and watched as they attacked.

I'd almost forgotten that Hunter could now sit on his own. He'd been hanging out on my lap when he pushed himself into a sitting position. Off of reflex I put my hands on him. I watched as Seth and Dean came out. I looked from Hunter to Seth. Simply because Hunter had stretched out his arms.

Shit. Was the only thought to go through my mind. Seth paid Hunter no mind as he got the table. I'd stayed seated unlike Dad, Cole, Dragon, Chimera, Phoenix, and Dolph who had stood. I watched as an all out brawl started. I looked over at my dad. Dad was looking at Hunter. I shook my head. This was something I would tell him later.

Hell I was wondering why Hunter had reached out to Seth. There wasn't a way for Hunter to know. Hunter was a baby. He'd been in my stomach when it happened.

I watched the brawl and there was a part of me that was worried when Ryback came out. I watched as Bryan took on Seth in the corner.

Once everything was cleared away and taken care of Dad and I left. We headed toward the rental. Hunter in the carrier and me carrying both the carrier and the vase with the flower.

"So who is Hunter's father?" Dad asked. I shot him a look as we got into the car. We'd stay at a hotel for the night with everyone else. I wasn't rooming with my Dad like I usually would. I was rooming with Kaitlyn.

I made sure Hunter was in securely before I leaned over and whispered in my Dad's ear. He shot me a look as I pulled back.

"We will discuss this later Marissa." Dad said as he pulled out and headed toward the hotel.

"Yes we will." I said as I watched the road pass by. Once we reached the hotel. Dad and I traveled in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night (Tyler's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know how Kaitlyn had gotten Dean, Roman, and I up to her hotel room to hang out, but that was where we were headed. I was vaguely listening to her saying that her roommate was probably asleep and we had to be quiet. We arrived and she opened the door. It was dark. Kaitlyn turned on the bathroom light. She also moved to turn on the light over her bed. Dean and Roman had settled into two of the armchairs. I was left standing as Kaitlyn settled onto her bed.

Whatever Kaitlyn was going to say was cut off by someone crying. Our heads swiveled to the other side of the room. It was then for the first time that I noticed the vase on the table between the two beds. I knew that flower. I'd gotten it for Marissa.

The figure in the bed moved.

"Hunter sh." She said as she got out. I swallowed as I stared at her. Marissa stood there in what I was assuming was her sleepwear.

It was a black corset top and a black pair of boy short underwear. Her brown hair was tousled and she was rubbing one eye as she went to check on her son.

Dean was the one who shattered the silence. He whistled. Marissa whirled and stared at the three of us now wide awake.

"Um." Marissa said as she backed toward where Hunter was. She grabbed her son and settled back into the bed quickly covering herself. She set about taking care of Hunter before setting him on the bed.

"So I'm going to go call my dad. I think I'll room with him for the rest of the night." Marissa said as she stood. I watched as she moved to her bag and pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She also tucked Hunter into his car seat. She grabbed her phone and set about calling her Dad. Once she hung up and started grabbing stuff to leave Dean spoke.

"No need to leave on our account." Dean said. Marissa looked up at him.

"It's fine. While Hunter generally sleeps through the night. If you guys are going to be in here I'd prefer not to have my son within reach of you guys." Marissa said with a shrug. I watched as Marissa started to leave. Dean nodded at Roman. Roman grabbed Marissa's wrist. I could see the fear on her face. I don't know what possessed me to move. I got between the two of them and walked her to the door.

Marissa looked back at me with a smile on her face. What I read on her face made me realize I'd made the right decision.

"Thanks. Tell Kaitlyn I'll be by in the morning to get my stuff out of here." Marissa said before she turned and walked away.

As I walked back in I knew Dean and Roman were glaring at me.

"She said she'd be back in the morning." I said. Kaitlyn nodded her head and we started talking. She'd looked at me with something I hadn't seen in years.

Gratitude.


End file.
